


Click-Click

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed, Mimzilla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Overwatch, F/M, Fluff, I know it's not great but there it is, Kite is streamer who enjoys luck based games, Mild Language, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pitou is a pro gamer, Pitou is female because I stonecold forgot, Streamer AU, just for fun, mentions of overwatch, they're both dtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzilla/pseuds/Mimzilla
Summary: Ok, so to make a long largely wasteful story short, Mimzilla had the idea of two idiots playing video games and wanting to secret hook up.I couldn't think of any name better than "click-click he's a speedsboy", and to this day I never have.It will haunt me.----------------------Kite is a small time streamer under the handle CrazySlots.He has fun with his hobby, playing luck based games and doing slightly worse than averagePitou is player in a few different pro-circuitsShe enjoys fighting games most, but she dabbles in most pies for the sake of viewership.CrazySlots, through bad luck or divine intervention, catches her eye.





	1. Chapter 1

She watched.

Pitou watched with the intensity of a hawk and the hunger of a cat.

He was twenty something, tall and lean.

He had hair for miles, and if the few glances she got when he put his legs up on his chair were any indication, those legs legs went for miles too.

He had his face set in a special brand of grim determination

He licked his lips.

He pressed paused.

“Shit!”

He swore into her headphones and scrubbed the run.

He started again.

Binding of Issac

Said the title screen.

He was almost about to start again when he caught himself.

“Sorry about that, I was in the zone.”

The tall man with white hair wasn’t sorry.

“Lemme just get caught up on subs…” he mumbled, pressing a few options on the screen.

“RussianSpamB0t has subscribed, thanks for that… And… Team-1 and… I think that’s it, so thanks for subscribing!” he said finally.

Pitou flexed her fingers over the keyboard.

She didn’t watch many livestreams, but there was something about the almost sickly man behind the Twitch handle CrazySlots that had had her stuck.

He worked with such sure concentration and such an intense stare…

To put it bluntly she found it fucking sexy.

She licked her lips and pressed the subscribe button.

“Hi there, good stream!” Was all she typed.

* * *

It was pissing him off, he was so close.

Not quiet a world class speed run, but definitely a personal best.

He sighed and his headphones told him he had another sub.

“Pit-” He stopped halfway through, rereading it.

He moused over to the user name and clicked on it to be sure.

Yup.

That PitouU.

The world class fighting game player PitouU.

World record holding in two speed run category PitouU.

Kita swallowed.

“PitouU has subscribed, thanks for coming to watch.“

* * *

Pitou couldn’t help her smile.

He’d definitely stuttered at her name.

She bobbed her head quietly in her chair a moment, the livestream chat freaking over over having someone famous in the room.

“Come on, leave her alone. Two more subs and I put on the blindfold.” CrazySlots came to her rescue, scolding his chat for asking for nudes and shout outs.

This touch of chivalry was polite, but unneeded.

She’d learned far away and long ago to tune out the hundreds of typing voices.

But she did really want to see him try to speed run with a blind fold on


	2. Chapter 2

Kite wandered.

From tumblr to facebook to twitter, he wandered.

He was bored out of his fucking mind.

He landed on Twitch finally.

He groaned.

He really didn’t feel up to streaming.

He still browsed around, twenty and thirty somethings all mumbling about shitty or well the game is going.

He licked his lips and sat up, typing a quick phrase into the search bar.

PitouU

He landed on her stream mid fire fight, with the sounds of gunfire and swearing abound.

An ad for shoes played and he pulled off his headphones, focusing instead on chat.

“fuck em up pitouu”

“poUf You fuck ass!”

“What is Meruem is even doing/”

“He’s tanking dumbass!”

**Comment as been removed**

“That’s not cool man”

Then the ad was over and it was back to the stream.

Kite put on his headphones again.

PItouU’s overlay was simple, sub counter on the top right, webcam on the bottom left, game taking up most of the screen.

She was playing overwatch, or something like it.

Kite blinked twice when he looked at the webcam, unsure what he saw was correct.

Pitou may have been playing a “Game” but her face couldn’t tell you that.

Her eyes were wide, but laser focused, pupils jumping all over the screen.

Her mouth was in a thin, concentrated line.

She was playing some kind of healer, a staff shooting yellow healing stuff at a large robot looking guy.

“Meruem.” She said, tone completely inflectionless

“Yeah, go for it,” responded someone Kite couldn’t see, presumably Meruem.

Right after Pitou said it, she dropped the staff and pulled out a small pistol.

It’s fire rate was slow, and it didn’t sound like it would do much damage, but one of the small character took a string of three or four headshots and flopped onto the floor.

Pitou seemed to be running blindly towards the enemy, firing with an almost unfair accuracy.

Eventually however she was killed, another copy of the large robot on the enemy team flailing his hammer made sure of that.

She didn’t seem disappointed, and she didn’t slouch back at the respawn counter’s timer.

She switched to another character, a small woman with a weird blue dial on her her chest.

The timer to respawn ticked down slowly and instead of relaxing Pitou seemed to tense more.

She licked her lips.

Two Seconds.

One.

The spectate screen faded away and she was already outside the spawn door.

the small character she played jumped forward three times in quick succession, and pitou kept moving. She was about halfway to the fight.

Right outside the capture point, she paused.

“Three″ said the voice Kite couldn’t see the face.

“Two″ Oh yeah, he was called Meruem.

“One″

At one someone in the match yelled “Hammer Down!” and Pitou zipped into the room.

It looked like the enemy team was all laying on their backs, health bars still full.

Pitou was quick to fix that, the same brutal accuracy killing two of the larger one’s before they even stood back up.

By the time the other three stood up, they were all nearly dead.

A short execution and point capture later, the game was over; with an all caps “Victory!” shining over the screen.

Kite shivered involuntarily.

Her deathly concentration had it’s own… draw.

Pitou’s concentration had softened, but there was still a razor’s edge to it.

He felt more strangely then he had yesterday about those eyes watching him.

He clicked onto the “Subscribe” button, and typed in a short message.

“Good match.”

He shook himself.

No, that’s too short.

“Good match, fun to watch.”

He shrugged and pressed enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this writing is so old :/  
> maybe one day I'll post something new ://///


End file.
